Some hermetically sealed devices, such as hard disk drives, are known in the art for the purpose of storing data. Such hermetically sealed devices may contain a gas at a specified pressure. Over time, the pressure of the gas may change as the gas leaks from the hermetically sealed device. Some leaks and associated pressure changes may result in the loss of the data stored on the hermetically sealed device. Accordingly, detecting changes of the pressure of the gas within a hermetically sealed device may help to avoid data loss. However, detecting the pressure of a gas within a hermetically sealed device can be difficult and inefficient.